Episode 7778 (13th January 2012)
Plot Tommy's looking after bruised Tina and Tyrone at home. Tina's disappointed that Tyrone's rung the hospital to check that Kirsty's alright. Rita visits with magazines and sweets, relieved that Tina and Tyrone are OK. Owen creosotes the fence at No.6 whilst Kylie and David goad him from No.8. Tina explains to Rita what happened. Tyrone wants to visit Kirsty but Tommy tells him to stay well clear. Anne's not pleased to see Sally at Frank's breakfast table. Sally goes and Anne tells Frank that she has reservations about him getting involved with anyone. Tina's touched by Tommy's attentiveness. The police arrive to take a statement. Tina wants to make an official complaint about Kirsty harassing her. Kylie gets called out to an emergency consultation in Oldham. Tyrone's shocked and upset to see the state of Kirsty in hospital. Kirsty tells Tyrone that he brought it all on himself by choosing Tina over her, but as he makes to go she begs him to stay a while. A doctor arrives with Kirsty's test results and gives her the good news that everything's fine. Kirsty and Tyrone are shocked to hear the unexpected news that she's pregnant. Having been wound up by Beth and Eileen, Frank asks Sally why they shouldn't be together, since they're both free and single. Steve is frustrated to find Becky back on the switchboard at Street Cars. Kylie returns from what has been a hoax call out to Oldham. David and Kylie suspect Owen. Tommy is surprised to find Tyrone back at work when he should be resting, sensing that something's the matter. David and Kylie confront Owen about the hoax call-out. Anna tries to smooth it over, since they're neighbours. Owen sotto voce tells Anna that he can't believe Kylie fell for it. Anna makes Owen pay half of the £50 cab fare but Owen maintains to Kylie that he has nothing to apologise for. Still disturbed by Kirsty's news, Tyrone is infuriated by Kevin telling him and Tommy that Jack said the word "daddy" for the first time. Tommy drags Tyrone away from Kevin. Danny wonders what the point is in Becky dragging her dispute out with Steve. Tyrone tells a shocked Tommy that Kirsty is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth - Lisa George *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Policeman - Clifford Barry *Doctor - Liz Wyatt *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward *Foster's - Factory floor and office *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone receives unexpected news when he visits Kirsty in hospital; and Becky stands her ground in the cab dispute with Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,000,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes